1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sorting pans and more particularly pertains to a new fold down sorting pan for providing a surface for sorting small objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sorting pans is known in the prior art. More specifically, sorting pans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,058; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,316; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,659; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,731; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,796.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fold down sorting pan. The inventive device includes a mounting portion adapted for mounting to a wall or countertop. A support arm is pivotally coupled to the mounting portion. A tube is coupled to a bottom of the support arm. An extension arm extends from the tube. A pan is coupled to the extension arm.
In these respects, the fold down sorting pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a surface for sorting small objects.